


Honesty

by fearthe_unusual



Series: When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthe_unusual/pseuds/fearthe_unusual
Summary: A one-shot set after season 5 episode 13, we can all imagine this was quite possibly what happened the next day after Oswald and Edward escape together.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is finally spoken between them.  
> Written as part of the series 'when you know what a man loves, you know what can kill them.' Can be read in any order.

Oswald squints as the morning sunlight streams in through the windows, not quite wanting to wake up just yet. It takes a second or two for his mind to catch up to where he is, in his bedroom at the mansion. His body stiff from.. _how long had he slept?_ Trying to replay the events of yesterday in his head are impossible as it’s all a blur. Getting out of Blackgate, yes, that had happened. He was filled with more anxiety than had been anticipated; there was every right to be nervous but it was a supposed to be a _glorious_ day. Long awaited freedom had somehow felt...wrong.

Reuniting with Edward, that had also happened. Edward actually looked pleased to see him. Perhaps their differences really were a thing of the past. The media frenzy, the sea of faces all looking at him with expectance? fear was more likely...or something else unbeknownst to Oswald. _That_ filled him with dread. The uncertainty. The world out here wasn’t under his control, like operations had been at Blackgate. He wasn’t a victim in Blackgate, had refused to be from day one, but out here was a different story altogether and it filled Oswald with doubt. To open his eyes was to start a new day in this strange land that is Gotham. Yes, he was bitter about the past and events that led up to him and Edward’s incarceration (in separate places he might add!) Having already tried to exact his revenge on Jim Gordon, that much was clear to everyone. Certain preparations had also been arranged by Oswald before his release but did he have it in him now, to push forward with his plans. Gotham was a city in his heart, always, but does Gotham even remember him at all?

Suddenly, a warm presence shifting in the bed beside him forced Oswald from his thoughts, _Who the hell-!_ He had never slept in a bed next to anyone in his entire life apart from, on occasion, when he couldn't sleep at night he would creep into his dearly departed mother’s bed for comfort. He sat upright geared himself up for a fight, scanning the room for weapons...but something about the figure made him stop in his tracks, that and the throbbing headache that he can only guess was from too many drinks last night. The figure was tall, stretched the entire length of the very impressive four poster bed that situated within Oswald's residence. Someone, he thought to himself, that looks a lot like- _Oh no, am I seeing things now? Why am I imagining Edward Ngyma in my bed! I must be dreaming; I need to get a grip and-_

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” _His delusions were talking to him now, great._

Edward turned to face Oswald, leaning on his elbow, concern written all over his face. 

“Are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Of all the things he had expected himself to be doing once free, lying in a bed next to Edward Ngyma was not one of them. Edward reached a hand out to reassure but Oswald leapt back,

“I’m-I, are you...are you r-real?” he whined, ever suspicious of touch, as it was never anything but painful or unpleasant when directed towards him.

“Oswald listen to me. I am real. We are both here, together.” Edward repeated slowly and gently, “we got back to your mansion and had a little too much to drink last night, a celebration of sorts, don’t you remember it? I decided to sleep here, apparently.” Edward’s lips twisted into a devilish grin at the mention of his choice in sleeping quarters.

Oswald visibly relaxed, sinking back into the headboard, eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Ed-Edward. I am still adjusting to- well, life outside.” sighing, grateful that he still had his mind intact at the very least. 

“No, I understand Oswald, more than anyone.” A smile, Edward was smiling and really did look comfortable and at ease in Oswald's company. He looked like he was enjoying himself actually.

“Well, it seems we both need to get used to Gotham again.” Oswald tentatively smiled back, “I’ve been in Blackgate so long, I made it mine. I knew everything and had everyone under my control. Now...” he trailed off, as if in search of something that could be attained elsewhere “Now, I’m not so sure where I should start.”

“Oswald...” he remembers Edward saying his name like that in the limo yesterday. It had been heartfelt, full of meaning. That was their style, so much caring that goes unsaid.

Edward's gaze never left Oswald “...I need you to know, Oswald, that you, you are important. I—I never forgot about you, and I’m sure others haven’t. You are-” Edward stopped talking, grabbing his glasses from the sideboard and sliding himself up next to Oswald in the bed.

“You are the penguin, not easily forgotten in a hurry. It’s been ten years Oswald but we will make everyone remember, remember who we both are. You have no need to doubt yourself.” he turned to face Oswald full-on, his eyes casting over his features, “I believe in you.”

As Edward talked, Oswald had tried to look elsewhere, he couldn’t let his eyes betray how he still feels after all these years to the man who had haunted his dreams and was now in his bed. But now, with the confirmation that Edward believes in him just like all those years ago, their eyes met once more, and it was as if those ten years apart never happened.

“Ed... why? After all I’ve done.” Oswald managed to speak, if but a whisper. He was scared Ed would realise any moment now that he had somewhere more important to be but, no, Edward had no intention of going anywhere. After ten years, he imagined Oswald was the one behind his escape yesterday but it was only wishful thinking, assuming Oswald had been behind the escape said everything about what Edward really wanted to be true. He craved Oswald’s company.

“You mean, like how you always save my ass?” a small smile crept it’s way across Edwards lips once more. Edward cared. The Riddler cared. The atmosphere between them could be cut with a knife, just as it had always been in the past. Nothing had changed, their chemistry was the same, they were the same. Oswald felt a flutter from his dusty heart and panicked, reminding himself that this was fleeting, that he must protect himself from the impending heartache that was sure to come, again.

“Well!” with a flap of his hands in an attempt to dissipate the intimate moment, Oswald swiftly turned,breaking their gaze, "you must have some important business to attend to, people you need to...see.” he was waffling, he knew that, but anything to distract them both from the situation that they had ended up in again “I'll be going, no need to thank me-”

Edward seized Oswald’s wrist as he tried to manoeuver himself out the bed. “Will. You. shut up a second and let me speak.” his voice a deep growl, “please." yet oddly pleading at the same time. 

Oswald shot back a piercing, questioning look, building his defences for more hurt. Yet, as Edward noted, softness remained, so much softness that Oswald couldn’t conceal. They were so close it was becoming unbearable for Oswald, he had to escape. It was intoxicating, being so close that he couldn’t hide his heavy breathing in Edward’s presence like this, he hated how vulnerable the man could make him feel. Edward relaxed his grip, not letting go of Oswald’s arm, so close, pulling him down onto bed again so they were sitting next to one another.

“Oswald,” he sighed, “I don’t know how to sum up my feelings for you.”

Well, that was shocking, to hear Ed talk about feelings. For Oswald, nonetheless.

“I-I thought about you a lot in Arkham. About everything we have been through together. And...” Ed released his grip, moving to cup Oswald’s cheek.

”Everything you did for me. You were always there.”

Oswald's eyes widened, he could feel his mouth go slack and cursed himself for how stupid and weak he must look in that moment, but it was felt just like the moment they had in front of the fireplace, so many years ago. He had to be dreaming still, this couldn’t be real, but if he was, he didn’t want it to end.

“Ed, I don’t know what- what you are saying” Oswald breathed, shaky and quiet, eyes boring into Ed’s skull hoping for an answer.

_Was this a new game of riddles? Was he a pawn in a larger game now being playing?_

Edward shifted closer still, hand gently holding Oswald as though he were made of glass.

“Oswald I’m-I” whatever he could say was never going to be enough to describe how he felt, what they had between them, their connection was deeper than anything that could be explained by logic. 

Oswald’s breath hitched at the sudden increase of emotion in Ed’s voice, what sounded almost like desperation, the sudden shift in his command for Oswald's attention. Everything was clear, they both felt it. When did they get so close, but then again when were they not always so close? 

Edward leaned forward, eyes drifting shut as his lips finally find Oswald’s to press a soft and gentle kiss upon them.

Oswald didn’t know what to do with himself, disbelief written all over his face, his mind going over-time. His hands find their way to Edward's shirt, wanting to make sure this was real, clinging on to him.

“Edward, if this is-” he started, averting his eyes downwards, shifting back from Edward on the bed, “if this is your newest idea to trick me, it is very cruel.” his voice shaky but hands still curled into Edward’s shirt, grasping for dear life.

“No” Edward breathed, still so close, “Please Oswald, this isn’t a game.” He hand drifted to Oswald’s head, smoothing down his bed hair. “I am so sorry I never realisied earlier, I wasted so much time... I won’t let anything or anyone come inbetween us again. I promise you that.”

Those last four words ringing in Oswald’s ears, he had said that to Edward back...but no, there was no **‘us.’**

“Please don’t, Ed. I can’t take any more pain.”

Edward’s face darkened, incredulous that Oswald could not come to terms with what he was trying to say, he would have to spell it out for him.

“I love you Oswald.”

Emotions bubbled to the surface, Oswald couldn’t keep them contained anymore, his eyes watered and his cheeks flushed. _How could Edward..._ Even if this wasn’t real, it was everything he had ever wanted. The man he loved, the only person he had ever loved, was telling him just what he had always wanted to hear, but he was having a hard time realising it.

“Do you, what do you-” Edward cut in, placing a finger upon Oswald’s lips. “It means just that. I love you, Oswald Cobblepot, I always have. I have seen after all this time who really cares for me, who always did, and it was you.” Oswald saw in Edward the way he would look at him all those years ago as his chief of staff and recently...in the car. Edward had looked at him like that-

“I love you, Edward Ngyma.” Oswald smiled then, a real and genuine smile as the tears escaped and fell, the truth of the situation dawning on him. They showed their true selves to one another and now there was nowhere to hide. They were so tired of hiding. 

“We are going to have to find something else for those lips to do though," Edward's fingers traced delicately over Oswald's lips as he teased, "other than talk all the time.”

Edward felt light-headed, a kind of happy that being the real and true version of yourself can only bring, at being free from restraining himself to what he truly wanted all this time, at no longer keeping himself from Oswald. “I can’t lose you again.”

He would treat him with all the care in the world now, they were finally where they were meant to be. The past was behind them, it made them who they are but all that mattered was now, now they belong to one another.

“You never lost me.” Oswald whispered as he leaned forward to meet Edward's kiss, eyes burning with the fire and passion of the penguin once more. They were ok, they were more than ok. Oswald knew it was the beginning of a new life but this time, he wouldn’t be alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I have a few different ideas bouncing around and wish to start a new series with these two.


End file.
